Changing Time
by LinkTriforce
Summary: Voldemort is killed and Harry finds a advanced form of time turner on his body....Chap 10 is up! DONE!
1. Storming

Disclamer: I don't own any thing Harry Potter. One day I will and then you will all kneal down trembling before me but not today.  
Time Frame: Summer of the 6/7 year.  
A/N: This is my first fan fic but don't take pity on me when you write that review ( which I want you to do ) Tell me why or why you did not like it please! Suggestions welcome. Hope you enjoy! Also thank you to my cousin who helped me greatly with this!  
  
  
Chapter one  
Harry looked down at what was once a body. It was now quickly turning to ash, pieces crumbling off and breaking on the smooth, cold ground.  
"Good-bye Voldemort." he muttered. So many times he had dreamed of this moment, only to wake up and find a few more of the people he knew had been caught or killed. But this time it was real. Lord Voldermort had finally been defeated. Harry was suddenly aware of a pain on his right arm. Rolling up his sleeve he saw a deep gash that bled freely down the front of his robes. He didn't even know how it had happened. The past 20 minutes had been a blur.  
…He had came running. It being so late, hardly anyone was in the twenty-floor building, so he had little opposition. He was here by the command of the Order of the Phoenix. Harry was to find out anything he could about the building and the people in it, also they believed that one of his best friends was in here. Suddenly, on the seventh floor, he had run into Voldemort…  
Harry gripped reality again and walked over to a desk in the corner with a computer sitting on it. Throughout the building Harry noticed lots of muggle machines, so this did not surprise him. Although he still didn't know why, but this one could help him.  
He walked around and clicked on the desktop and ran a search for documents. Prisoners. There were tons of them. Most on the list had been killed. Familer names lept out at him, Semus, Hagrid, Flitwick. Each time he saw one of these his cheast felt harder and harder, but he held it back.He kept scrolling, his heart thumping faster and faster.  
"You better be here Ron" He whispered. The list changed to W's and Harry held his breath, praying, until he found the familiar name.   
Name: Location: Number: Importance  
Ron Weasley: Webster Plaza/F6: 35674: High   
For the first time that night he smiled. He had killed Voldemort and now he was going to get one of his best friends back. It had been three months since he had gone missing. Harry and Hermione had been devastated.  
He ejected the zip disk and walked away, intently kicking what was left of Voldemort's head. It exploded into dust and floated, rapidly disappearing into the air. Harry kept walking towards the door until a sound of glass stopped him. He whirled around, his wand outstretched.  
Nothing. He breathed deeply and wiped the sweat off his forehead. Something suddenly caught his eye. On the ground, near Voldemort, lay an object. Harry walked over and picked it up off the ground by a piece of string that was hooked to it.  
It was two time turners connected together in the middle. On the top was four red buttons and inside was not sand but a crystal type dust that glowed without light.  
"Better not fool with it." Harry thought, slipping it around his neck. The effect of the original time turner was to send you back in time one hour per turn. Who knew what this one could do.   
Harry walked out of the room casually, into the hall, and went down the stairwell to the left. Voldemort hadn't really been that big of a surprise. Hermione had told him Voldemort would be around Ron to make sure he would not leave, so Harry knew he was bound to run into him, but he still couldn't believe what just happened.It was the very defantion of unbelivible.  
He reached the 6th floor and walked out. It was empty, except for doors labeled by letters. He walked quietly to F and pointing his wand at the lock whispered, Alohomora. The door clicked and Harry walked in.   
The room was painted white and lit brightly with a window on the other side. Half of the right side of the wall, only steel bars, was no doubt where Ron was. He walked forward and noticed his footsteps painfully echoed. Looking though the bars he saw Ron lying on the floor. No other object or person was there.  
Ron was bloody and bruised, his clothes were ripped and torn, and his hair was worse than Harry's. It was awful too see him like this.  
"Ron?" He said. There was a note of panic and worry in his voice. The red headed boy opened his eyes and looked up at Harry. A wave of shock and disbelief washed over his face.  
"Harry?" His voice sounded croaked and was hard to understand. Harry nodded and gave a weak smile. Ron leapt to his feet and hugged him though the bars.  
"All right Ron?" Harry asked.  
"Oh I'm just fine Harry." He said sarcastically, and then noted the look of worry on Harry's face. "I'll live."  
Harry looked around the bars for a lock but found nothing. Only a solid black box was near the hinges.  
"Your arm." Ron said.  
"Huh?"  
"Is your arm okay?" His voice was beginning to sound better.  
Harry looked back at his arm. Dried blood surrounded the gash, but it wasn't bleeding anymore. "It's fine."  
"Harry...Voldemort is here."  
"What happened to you-know-who?" asked Harry. Nearly everyone had called Voldemort you-know-who. Ron used to cringe just at the mention of his name.  
Ron looked at him fearfully. "After you survive torture with him, his name means nothing."  
Harry looked at him disbelievingly. "He tortured you?!"  
Ron looked down at the floor, not able to meet Harry's eyes. "You should have left my sorry arse here Harry. They got a lot out of me..."  
Before Ron could say anymore, Harry interrupted. "It's over for them Ron, I killed Voldemort."  
Ron's eyes jumped back up to Harry's. "You did!" he almost yelled. He didn't wait for an answer. Ron threw his arm up in the air and laughed happily.  
"Ron," Harry broke in, "how the hell do I get you out of here?"  
Ron stopped and pointed behind Harry. He turned around and saw a numerical keypad. "357422." Ron said. "I caught it a few times."  
Harry walked over and put in the code. Nothing happened. He looked back over to Ron. "Maybe not." Ron said with a shrug.  
"Fine." Harry said. He raised his wand and murmured a word. Derthun! A bolt of lightning shot from his wand and struck the key pad, sparks and smoke rose. Ron pushed the bars and they swung open. "Thanks. We have to help Fred. He was captured with me."  
Harry looked at him for a second, remembering the names on the list sent to the ministry by the Death Eaters. It was a list of prisoners they had killed. "Ron...you're the only prisoner left alive in here."  
"Did they move him?" His voice was starting to break up again.  
Harry shook his head slowly and put his hand on Ron's shoulder. "I'm sorry."   
Ron, understanding, sunk to the floor and put his head in his legs. Harry tried to help him but found he should just be left alone. He looked around the room. The window should be big enough for me and Ron to get out of here. He thought.  
Ron perked his head up. Red streaks were below his eyes. "Is Hermione okay?" He asked.  
"Yea. She's been really worried about you."  
"Let's get out of here." He sniffled and wiped his eyes, then stood up.  
"Stand back." Harry said. He pointed his wand at the window. Fleibul! Two balls of fire shot out and shattered the mirror. Accio Firebolt Harry muttered.  
Within a minute, Harry's broom rushed through the window and rested beside him. He and Ron climbed over the broom and started out the window. Havin been forgotton the timeturner swung about Harry's neck. 


	2. Order of the Phonix

Disclamer: I don't own any thing Harry Potter. One day I will and then you will all kneal down trembling before me but not today.  
Time Frame: Summer of the 6/7 year.  
A/N: Second Chapter guys! Thank's for writing the reviews. Same with this one. Fell free to point out any errors you see and I hope you enjoy it.Agian thank you to my cousin!  
  
Harry rushed to the ground and landed softly in, what looked like to Ron, the middle of nowhere. It was night and the only light they had was from the moon, but the tress hanging overhead only lessened this. There was a heavy breeze in the air that felt good over Ron's wounds.   
"Where are we?" asked Ron.  
"Some place you're going to have to keep secret. Don't even tell your family Ron."  
Ron nodded and watched Harry walk over to a strange looking tree. It's trunk seemed to have sprouted several other trees that dangled down in every direction, looking like tentacles. There was hardly any leaves on it and looked really familiar...  
"Harry... WATCH OUT!!!!!!!" Ron screamed. Too late, the Whomping Willow raised one of its branches and shot it straight towards Harry's face. Harry didn't move, or even blink. The tree-thick branch cut though the air and stopped right in front of Harry's nose. The tree slowly recoiled its branch back to its side and let it hang down, not moving.  
Harry turned back to Ron with a smile on his face. "It's a safety precaution. You move, it attacks full force. Come on," he said, gesturing for Ron to move closer, and then walked right up to the trunk of the giant tree. As soon as Ron reached his side Harry stuck his wand into a knothole and muttered an incantation "Ixion".  
Instantly a line of fire began to draw it's self on the bark, creating the form of a screeching Phoenix. Ron felt no heat from it and finally understood that this was the Order Of The Phoenix's base, an underground organization formed in Harry and Ron's 5th year to fight Voldemort and the Death Eaters. Harry was one of the first recruits.  
The fire line grew wider and spread out, opening a hole in the tree where a stair case lead down into darkness. Harry stepped though and started to descend the stairs slowly. Ron followed him and, looking back, saw the fire door seem to rewind itself whole. When he turned around Harry was fading from view and Ron picked up speed. His footsteps were noisily echoing off the damp walls and the tunnel continued to travel down and down for what seemed like forever.  
Finally the ground leveled off and Ron saw light up ahead, though Harry's form was blocking most of the view. Ron ran up behind Harry, who took no notice. The light was coming from a small room lit by torches. Two people were sitting by a small, wooden table and had their backs to them. They were deep in a conversation, huddling over a map and didn't even notice as Harry and Ron began to approach them.  
"Hullo," Harry said a little loudly. The two people swung around quickly with a look of surprise. But it soon turned to relief and happiness when they found out whom they were staring at. One of them, who had a long, silver beard and half-moon spectacles, was Albus Dumbledore, the Hogwarts headmaster. The other was someone Ron had only seen a few times before in human form, the other times he was a dog they called Snuffles, Sirius Black, Harry's god father.  
"Harry!" Dumbledore exclaimed, his eyes twinkling and smiling broadly. "I was getting worried about you. It was getting late, but I knew you could do it."  
"All right?" Sirius asked, putting a hand on his shoulder. Harry nodded his head.  
"And it seems." Dumbledore continued, "That you have recovered your friend, all though not in one piece." He said, looking at Ron. "Your family, Ron, will be greatly relived when they see you. But not today, we can't bring them here for precaution."  
Ron nodded.   
"So tell us Harry, how did you do?" asked Dumbledore. Harry began telling them everything he remembered. The muggle machines, the building, Voldemort's defeat (At this it took Sirius ten minuets to calm down, and everyone was smiling.). He showed them the time-turner, which Dumbledore looked at closely, and then told them how he found Ron.   
Dumbledore then turned to Ron. "So Ron, how are you?"   
But Ron was getting very dizzy and didn't fell much like speaking. Sirius had taken Harry over to the side and was talking to him in low voices. Ron looked back at his headmaster but his vision began to blur and the room spun.  
"Ron?" Dumbledore asked in a worried voice. His words echoed in Ron's head and he tried to answer but before he could everything went black. He fell backwards and was caught just in time by Sirius.  
"Is he okay?" Harry asked walking over.  
"Passed out," Sirius muttered. "But these wounds are almost healed. There is no reason that he should have."  
"Over here," Dumbledore said, conjuring up a couch in the corner. Sirius picked Ron up and carried him over, laying him on the couch. "He is going to need medical attention," Dumbledore continued. "Sirius, go get help. I'll do what I can here. Harry, you had better get some sleep. You need it."   
Harry shook his head, his eyes still focused on Ron. Dumbledore didn't object and turned back to Ron. "Sirius," Harry said to his godfather near the door. "Here. Ride fast." He tossed him his Firebolt and Sirius headed out the door. Harry turned back to Ron and gazed at him with a grim face. Dumbledore checked Ron over while he slept.  
After about twenty minutes, he turned back to Harry with a confused look. "I can't find anything wrong with him. His wounds have healed mostly and are not infected. I've done all I can. All we can do is wait for Sirius to get back." With that he rose and walked into a door, shutting it behind him. But Harry didn't move. He couldn't bring himself to leave his friend's side.  
"It took me three months to find you Ron. You had better be okay," he said in a whisper. Ron's breathing had become labored and his face was ghostly pale, making Harry worry even more. He stayed awake as long as he could but soon drifted off to sleep.  
*****************   
Harry was shook awake not long after by Sirius. He had someone else beside him, holding a bag. "Harry, this is Orcrist, a great doctor that I knew a while back." Harry shook the man's hand. He looked young but had gray hair, lightning-blue eyes, and a friendly aura around him. Harry got up from his seat and walked over by Sirius.  
Orcrist took as long as Dumbledore, using his wand several times to examine Ron. Finally he looked back at Harry and Sirius with a grim face and stood up. " He's been poisoned by something. It's been a long time since I have not known something medical but this completely eludes me. I've cured him the best I can but it's not doing any good. I'm going to have to hurry and find a friend of mine. Maybe he can help. For right now just watch over him." Orcrist then quickly walked back up the stairs with a different look about him.  
Sirius patted Harry's shoulder and walked into a back room. Harry was not cheered but went and sat down next to Ron and fell asleep.  
*****************   
Harry awoken with a start. Bad dreams. Looking at Ron he knew something was wrong. He sat up in a panic and noticed that he was not breathing. Harry's eyes became a blur as wiped the tears away and checked Ron's pulse. Nothing. Ron was dead.  
  
A/N: Not much of a cliff hanger I know but I hope you liked it all the same. And before you flame me for killing Ron he is my fav. chater so don't think I'm doing it because I hate him! 


	3. Time Turner

Disclamer: For some reason you belive I own Harry Potter because you our reading this. Well, I don't.  
A/N: Sorry for the late up-date. I had Thunder Over Louisville to go too. Also my birthday was yesterday so I didn't get to post it then. Anyways I hope you are enjoying it so far. Writing about time travlling is harder than I thougt. I already have the whole story ready so give me those reviews and you get the chapters. One more thing, this chapter may seem a little like our own world to you but I done my best. If you have any serous promblums, tell me! Again thanks to my cousin for helping me with this!  
  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
Harry sat up in the bed and ran his hand though his hair, trying to clear his thoughts. Only a few bits of the sun were shining through the shades giving the room a very hazy and dusty look. It was early morning and Harry was dead tired but it was impossible for him to go back to sleep.   
If it were later in the day this room would seem like the surface of the sun, blinding orange. The wallpaper was almost entirely filled with posters of a Quidditch team holding brooms and waving happily.  
Harry stood up and looked down at the bed next to his, where Ron used to sleep. Sighing he walked over to the window. Pulling up the shades, he was blinded by the rising sun. He let his eyes adjust and then forced himself to look down. Freshly dug earth was visible ten yards off.   
"Now get this though your head," he said angrily too himself. "There he is, dead. There is nothing you can do to change that, so face the facts." Then a voice from inside him fired back. "I can't."  
He turned away, shutting the blinds and cursing himself. It had been five days since Ron had died and he couldn't understand himself anymore. He wasn't trying to forget Ron, just trying to forget why he wasn't there anymore.  
Harry heard the sound of footsteps outside his door and a faint knock. The door opened itself without an answer, disturbing the dust on the floor and Harry's thoughts. Hermione walked in, shut the door quietly behind her, and walked up to Harry.  
"What are you doing up so early?" she asked.  
Harry looked at her wanting to ask the same question but he already knew the answer and the reason would be the same as his. "Couldn't sleep," he said lamely.  
Hermione nodded her head, understanding. She would be the first to admit it. "Same here. I couldn't stop thinking of Ron." Having said this she looked away. None of the people living under that house wanted to forget him but some unknown force had made his name taboo, provoking memories that none wanted to recall.  
"You have to stop this," she said. "You haven't came out of here for more than a minute. I have a hard time believing he's dead too but I also know that sitting around isn't going to help bring him back."   
Harry turned to her with anger in his eyes but his expression soon softened, understanding her words. He would have to stop this and get a hold of himself. Start living again. It hadn't been long, no, but it seemed longer than life. He looked into her eyes and nodded.  
She smiled and put a hand on his shoulder. "I'll see you at breakfast okay?"  
"Yea."  
She turned and walked out of the room quietly. Harry turned back to the window and bent a blind down. Looking at the grave for the last time he swallowed the lump in his throat, and smiled.   
******************************   
Harry walked down the steps slowly, listing to the voices coming from around the breakfast table. When he walked into the kitchen, everyone was silent for a moment but resumed their conversations when he sat down between Hermione and George. The only other ones that were there were Ginny and Molly.  
George looked up from his plate. "Finally got out of there, Harry?"  
Harry didn't respond, but put all his attention to rolling around a sausage on his plate. George had come from his own house to stay for a couple weeks. He had done the same when Fred died. His usual humorous and mischievous mood had been dented by Fred's death but had been taken away completely by the loss of Ron, and he now had a considerably grumpy attitude.   
"School is starting back soon," said Molly, trying to start a conversation. No one responded to her and she looked back down at the paper. After a few minutes of silence there came a fast and loud sound of hooting and the beating of wings. Pigwidgeon came flying into the window, landing next to Harry's plate and extending a letter tied around one of its legs.  
Pigwidgeon was Ron's old owl and was the only one in the household that didn't seem affected. Harry untied the letter and the small owl hooted softly into Harry's eggs. Everyone was looking at him curiously but he didn't read it aloud, the seal was from the ministry and was probably meant for him only.   
Harry,  
I need to see you concerning two very important things. We have finally figured out the time turner and the reason for Ron Wesley's death. Come as soon as you can to the Leaky Cauldron.   
Cornelius Fudge  
Harry looked up from the letter with his mouth open slightly. He had given the time turner to the ministry unwillingly and the zip disk, but what did they find out about Ron? He had hardly mentioned him.  
"I need to go," he said quickly, getting up.   
**************************   
Harry walked though the back door of the Leaky Cauldron. His clothes were covered in soot and brushing it away seemed like an impossible task. The tavren was dimly lit and seemed very dark and gloomy. Only a few other wizards were there, being so early in the mourning, so Harry spotted Fudge sitting in the corner easily.  
Someone else was with him, but his face was hidden by the shadow of the wall. Harry walked over and Fudge stood up, shaking his hand. The other man also stood up, it was Orcrist. Harry hadn't seen him since he tried to help Ron so he was a little confused.  
"Nice to see you again Harry," he said, shaking his hand. Harry nodded and sat down between the two.  
"Do you want anything to eat Har-"  
"What do you want?" Harry cut-in bitterly. They hadn't been on speaking terms ever sense the Order of the Phoenix was formed.   
"Still angry with me?"  
"How could I not be?! After we helped you with so many attacks against the death eaters, you arrested us!"  
"You and your group are vigilantes Harry!" Fudge said, his voice raising. "You know you shouldn't get in our way!"  
"Everything you know would have been destroyed by now if it wasn't for us!"  
"Both of you stop it!" Orcrist said loudly. Both of them turned and faced him. "Harry, we found out what happened to Ron. It was a poison called Valefor. Man-made. They must have given it to him before you took him out of there. It takes around three hours for something to happen. Have you ever read Romeo and Juliet, Harry?"  
"In school before I went to Hogwarts."  
"Well the only reason I have is because I like muggle books, a lot more than wizard books. In the play Juliet drinks a potion that makes everyone think she is dead, her breathing decreases to almost nothing, her pulse stops, and her body goes cold."  
"Are you saying that's what happened to Ron?" Harry asked.  
Orcrist nodded. "The person stays that way until you give them the antidote." He held out a small vile with a very murky blue liquid that never stopped moving.   
"What good does this do me now?!" Harry said, nearly yelling.  
"That time turner you gave us Harry." Fudge began, "is very advanced." He reached behind his neck and pulled off a string, which the time turner Harry had found hung from. "It has the ability to take a person back one week. You turn the one on the left, you go back an hour, like the regular one. Turn the right one, you go back a day. If you hold these buttons down and turn both, you go back a week."   
"The regular time turner only allowed you to go back 12 hours max. It's the same with this. Also you can only go back two days with the right side, and only one week with both."  
Harry had his mouth opened. "And you're going to let me go back."  
"For only one reason Harry. We think Voldemort's still alive. A couple of days ago we got a letter from someone. It was signed by you."  
"I never wrote one too you."  
"We need you to go back to the plaza at the same time your past self did and find out if this is true. If you do this, we're going to let you also save your friend."  
"I don't even need to tell you the answer."  
"Were also letting you take a few others with you. Whoever you want."  
Harry looked down and thought for a long time. Digesting all this while trying to think of whom to take. This was a lot to handle, even for him. Voldemort was still alive and he was going to try and save Ron. It was overwhelming. At long last he looked up.  
"When are we going?"  
"Ron died 5 days ago. So you need to go tomorrow."  
Harry nodded his head. "Hermione is coming too. Along with George and Sirius."  
"Okay." He stood up along with Orcrist. "Meet us tomorrow at the entrench of Diagon Alley. Get some rest."  
A/N: There you go. I didn't like this chapter too much but all of it had to be said. The next ones will be better I 


	4. Convincing

Disclamer: I'm writing a fan fic. Now why would I do that if I owned Harry Potter.  
  
A/N: I know.... another late update. Sorry but it's still here, freash and non-wrinkled. Just a heads up, I'm in a really depressed mood write now so you might not get the next chapter in awile (That was indeed self-pity). As always I need you to review and if you hate it tell me why! My Cousin hepled me with this as always so thank you and thank you to the pepole who reviewed!.  
  
  
  
Hermione looked up from the book she was reading, knowing she had heard wrong. "What did you just say?!"  
"Ron...the time turner, we can save him!" Harry said while pacing around the room. The realization of being able to save Ron had set in faster then he had died.  
"Harry slow down."  
"I'm trying," he said, giggling a little. "Fudge just told me about that time turner Voldemort had. It allows someone to go back in time an entire week!" He was overly excited, acting and talking like a child gazing at a toy store with all the money in the world.  
"You said that Fudge only told you about that poison that killed Ron, Valefor or something."  
"I didn't want to tell them yet. But don't you get it? We can get Ron back!"  
Hermione looked into his eyes. She knew that Harry would never lie about something this big, but Fudge would love to play a cruel prank on Harry to get him back for being in the Order of the Phoenix. "I don't know if we can trust him," She said faintly. "Who, Fudge?" Harry replied.  
"Yea. I don't think that anything could have enough power to go back a week Harry. And even if something could, why would he let you do this?"  
"Well.... that's not why they are letting me go back. A few days ago the ministry got a letter saying that Voldemort was still alive. The handwriting was written like someone was in a hurry. It wasn't even finished, the last sentence was broken off and my name was signed instead."  
Hermione sighed and rested her head in her hands. Voldemort being alive didn't affect her much. Her mind was still on being able to get Ron back. No one missed him as much as she did, no one cried as much. But even then, she was always the one who believed in reality, instead of hoping for something else.  
"Harry, even if it is true, I'm not sure we should do this."  
He stared at her, unbelieving. "Why?"  
"Because time shouldn't be messed with, it should always move forward."  
"Your not one to talk!" He said angrily. "Remember your own time turner?"  
"That was for something small," she replied calmly. "I never got in the way or changed anything. But you're talking about a life here Harry."  
"What about Sirius and Buckbeak?"  
"They never died. We had already helped them escape without knowing it." She knew she was beaten, but she was still going to try and prove her point.  
"God damnit Hermione!" He was getting hot in the face. How could she not want this? "How do we know Ron died?! All three of us could be outside this window right now listing to how stupid you're being." He lowered his voice and shook his head. "I know you want him back, just as much as I do. This could work. Just take a leap of faith."  
For a long time she didn't say anything but sat with her eyes on the ground, in deep thought. Maybe it could work, and she could have Ron back and go on with her life just like nothing had happened. She had been a hypocrite when she told Harry to get on with his life. Her own life had come to a halt but she didn't show it, not to anyone, not even to Harry. At long last she had her decision.  
"I'll go," she said, looking back up at him. "I want him back more than anyone.... Screw time."  
Harry beamed at her. "Thank you. I'm going to try and get Sirius and George to come too. I need to send a letter, be back." He turned and walked out of the room. As soon as he left, Hermione walked over to her drawer and withdrew a picture of Ron taken five months ago at school. He was smiling but looked puzzled as to why the picture was being taken, he didn't see Harry walking up behind him with a water balloon.  
Hermione sat back down on the bed still looking at the picture and cried.  
*******************   
"George...you know I wouldn't joke about something like this. I need your help."  
"Ron..." George said silently to himself. Without hesitation he knew he would go. But Harry walking into the kitchen and telling him all this was a bit overwhelming.  
"I'm in," he said simply.  
"I know we can do this, but it's going to take a lot of work. Don't tell anyone else and make sure you're ready. We're leaving early tomorrow before anyone else figures out that we're gone. And with any luck we should be back just as quick."  
"Who else is coming again?"  
"Hermione is and I'm about to go write a letter to Sirius telling him to meet us there."  
George nodded and went back out side to where Ginny was reading.   
*******************   
Harry walked quietly into the room. The sun wasn't even out but he was fully dressed and wide-awake. He felt a lot different from yesterday. A very solemn mood had overcome him in the late hours and even he himself was having doubts about what there were going to do.  
He grabbed Hermione's shoulder and shook it slightly. She raised an eyebrow and looked up, stifling a yawn.  
"Get dressed," Harry said quietly, and without another word he headed to George's room.  
Nearly an hour later the three were walking the streets of London. None of them had spoken and all were very grim and pale in the face. Finally, the Leaky Cauldron loomed into view and Harry opened the door. No one was there and the dust seemed thicker than ever. Not stopping, Harry walked across the tavern and out the back door.  
A brick wall was standing in front of him, Fudge leaning against it. Orcrist was beside him with his arms crossed. "I think I need to come too," he said. "There are still something's I haven't told you."  
Sirius showed up sometime latter. His name was cleared a year early but he still held a grudge against Fudge.  
Slowly, Fudge handed Harry the time turner. "You need to be on the other side of that wall write about now," he said, "with Ron."  
Harry nodded and grasped the time turner. He held out his hand and motioned for everyone to touch it. Without another word, he pushed down all of the buttons and turned it slowly over. 


	5. Blue Prints

Disclamer: Give me a few days and I'll own it by god.....  
A/N: Sorry, another late update but there is alot of finals and school has been wearing me down. And what slowed me down even more was that I only got one review for the last chapter. So I beg you to review, even if you have before. The more reviews I get the faster I go. Also this story only has a couple chapters left and I'm looking for a co-author for my next fan fic. It's going to be Harry Potter so if anyone wants to co-author it with me send me an E-mail at TriforceDBZ@aol.com or put it in a review. Thanks aigian to my cousin and hope you enjoy the chapter!  
  
Chapter 5   
At the same moment the world around them dissolved and Harry had the sensation that he was flying fast into nowhere. Shapes and colors flew by in a blur. The blur started to slow down and stop completely and someone stumbled, falling down.  
"Damnit," George said, standing back up and rubbing his arm.  
Harry tucked the time turner back into his shirt and looked around him. The n-trench to Diagon Alley looked the same as it would in a week, except Fudge had disappeared and there was a threat of an oncoming storm.  
"I thought there would be a lot more to it than that," Sirius said with a slight smile. "Strange...."  
"Were any of you around here a week ago? Besides you George." They all shook their heads. George's joke shop was only a little ways from the n-trench. "We need to stay away from the wizarding world for a while, so we need a place to stay..."  
"I think there is a motel somewhere around here, it's for muggles though," Hermione said a little more quiet than usual.  
"We need to leave now then," Harry said, propping his Firebolt back on his shoulder. "Before anyone notices us."  
Orcrist who was closest to the door opened it and let everyone pile in before of him.   
"Where is it Hermione?" Harry said after opening the door of the Leaky Cauldron and looking down the streets of London.  
"Ummm.... to the left I think. Shouldn't be to far. It's called Sandstorm or something."  
Following Hermione they all turned to the left and walked at a brisk pace, and soon a sign loomed above them bearing the words Sandstorm.  
"This is it?" Harry asked, looking at the motel. The disappointment in his voice was obvious. It looked worse then the Burrow and a lot smaller.  
"Yep," Hermione said, coming up behind Harry.  
"How are we going to pay?" Harry asked. "I don't exactly have any muggle money."  
Hermione seemed not to have thought of this either. She stared at the ground thinking until she shook her head and murmurred "Of course." She reached into her bag and pulled out a credit card. "Mum gave it to me earlier." Her eyes went suddenly wide and she burst out laughing.  
Sirius thought she had gone mad because he grabbed her shoulder and shook her hard. "Ouch Sirius!" She said rubbing her shoulder.  
"What was that about?" Sirius asked.  
"Oh... nothing really. I was thinking of paying with a credit card and I remembered that a couple of days ago... err, in our time,... my mum got a bill for this hotel in the mail and she was in a uproar about it. Sorry," She said looking at their blank faces. "I'll go get the room." She walked pass them and into the lobby.  
A minute later she walked out with a small key in her hand. "Room three," She said leading the way. She stopped next to the third door and opened it. The room wasn't as bad as Harry thought it would be. The room was small and cool. Two beds rested against the wall opposite of an old looking TV. A round table was next to a window with a bible lying on top.  
"Bed..." George said walking over and flopping on top of the mattress.  
"If anyone else needs to get some rest do it now. No time to later," Harry added.   
*************************   
Harry pulled down the blinds with his finger and looked outside for what must have been the hundredth time. He was sitting by the table with a pen in his hand. Rain could be heard pounding outside. George was still asleep, as were Sirius and Orcrist. Hermione was lying on the floor reading. She looked up at Harry who was writing something down on a sheet of paper.   
"Anxious?" She asked.  
"Just a little," Harry said sarcastically, looking back outside.  
She stood up and walked closer to him. "Harry... what changed you?" She said, taking a seat on the edge of Sirius' bed.  
"What?" He said, looking puzzled.  
"You've changed a lot in two years. Even when Voldemort came back you stayed the same, a little more stubborn, but the same. And like a year ago you just changed... you hardly seemed happy and you rarely smiled."  
Harry sighed and put down his pen. " I don't know...."  
"You're just always so depressed."  
Harry knew it was true. He hadn't been happy for a long time. So many of his friends had died and even when people that he didn't know or like were killed, he was still tore up about it. He felt partly responsible every time someone was killed.  
"I remember when Draco was killed. You just broke down for an entire week."  
Harry couldn't forget that. He never did like Draco but couldn't help but feel awful about what had happened. Voldemort had attacked Hogwarts a year ago with Death Eaters and a battle began. The students helped fight them back, even Draco. He had been killed by his own father, Lucius, right in front of Harry. Harry finally understood how horrible being a Death Eater must be. You cared about nothing else but serving your master, not even your family.   
He looked back at Hermione. "I just want it to stop, all this killing. I want to be able to live a regular life again."  
"It will Harry. When I heard that Voldemort had been killed it felt like he would never come back, but then Ron died..."  
"What time is it?" Harry asked, not wanting to continue the conversation.  
"Almost three," Hermione said, standing back up.  
"Can you wake them up for me? We need to make plans."  
Hermione pointed her wand at the beds and said "Magus." Instantly, all three men opened their eyes. Orcrist stood up and stretched. "Thanks," He told Hemione with a smile.  
"What time is it?" Sirius asked, rubbing his eyes.  
"Three."   
"Anything to eat?" George asked hopefully.  
"Not right now George, we need to talk about tonight," Harry responded  
"I'm starving..."  
"Well..." Harry scratched his head, "I'm a little hungry too. I guess we could eat first."  
"I'll order some pizza," Hermione said, picking up the phone.  
Nearly an hour later they were finally finished. Orcrist had told them stories, which slowed down their eating.  
"So, when are we going?" Sirius asked.  
"I got inside the building around 1:00 AM." Harry said. "All we need to do is find out if Voldemort is still alive, then get Ron."  
"No," Orcrist interrupted. "You can't get him out yet. You have to let your past self take him."  
"Why? By that time he'll die."  
"I left out one part of the poison Harry. You have to let it take effect before you give him the antidote."  
"What? How are we supposed to do that?"  
"Is there a time that you were away from Ron after the poison."  
"We buried him!"  
"I bet the casket wasn't open though was it?"  
"No…"  
"Okay. It's going to be hard but that is the only time we're going to be able to take Ron. And try to remember the stuff you all did a week ago. It will help."  
"What are we supposed to do Harry?" George asked.  
Harry looked up from the floor. "We need to be at that building one hour before my past self, split up and try to find out anything we can about Voldemort. The building is twenty stories so this is going to take awhile. We need to be out of there by the time I get there okay?"  
"Not that hard but keep your minds working. We need to leave in a few hours. Until then we have to come up with an entire plan for all of us based on what I just said." 


	6. Voldemort

Disclamer: I don't own Harry Potter. I just kidnap them and use them for my own pleasure some times.  
  
A/N: Hell, I've got nothing to say. Finales were betting my mind down at school so I coundn't write. But now school is over so I should have the chapters up every week, that is unless Resident Evil doesn't get in my way. One more thing... this is going to sound mean but I will make you all a deal, as soon as my reviews hit 25, I'll give you the next chapter ahead of time. It doesn't matter if you say it sucks I just want the reviews.   
  
Chapter 6   
  
  
"There it is," Harry said looking at the twenty story building. The moon was brilliant enough to illuminate the entire building brightly. Only a few of the windows had lights shining in them. No more than ten feet ahead of them the garden hedge broke off, allowing a side walk to go up to the building's front doors, where a lone guard was standing. A cold gust of wind blew and Harry shivered slightly. "I don't remember a guard being there," he said.  
  
"What is this place?" Hermione asked, from behind him.  
  
"It's was a place for the Death Eaters to store things. Prisoners are on the top of that list." Harry glanced at his watch. "We have a little over an hour to do this, and it needs to go unnoticed so don't use spells unless necessary." The group nodded their agreement.  
  
"How are we going to get past the guard?" George asked  
  
"Sirius..."  
  
"I got it," Sirius interrupted. He transformed into a shaggy black dog in front of them and walked up to the end of the hedge and trotted inside, but he didn't go up toward the doors. Instead he stayed close to the hedge and followed it until the others couldn't see him through the darkness.  
  
"Where the hell is he going?" Harry asked himself.  
  
George walked silently in front of Harry and poked his head out of the end of the hedge, looking at the guard. Hermione and Harry did the same and stood around quietly.   
  
The guard looked strange to Hermione. He was in a brown uniform, dressed exactly like a muggle. A brown hat was barley resting on top of his head and a 9MM was holstered to his side.  
  
"Harry, I think that's a muggle!" she whispered over her shoulder.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Look at him. He's dressed right. And the gun..."  
  
"I think you're right," George added.  
  
"We'll have to leave this alone until later. Here comes Sirius," Harry whispered.  
  
Sirius came back into view on the guard's right, and walked right up next to him. The guard looked down at him and smiled. Sirius barked friendly at him and the guard said something that the others couldn't hear.  
  
Siruis barked again and the guard bent his head down to pet him. Sirius leapt up and snatched the hat off his head and ran in the opposite direction. "Damn dog!" the guard yelled, and took off after him.  
  
"Nice Job Siruis," George said, walking ahead of Harry and up the sidewalk. All three of them reached the double-glass door. Harry reached his arm out and pushed on it. Locked. Hermione pointed her wand at the door and whispered the unlocking spell. This didn't work, so she tried the door again. Nothing.  
  
"How did you get in here?" George asked Harry.  
  
Harry thought for a moment. "It... it wasn't locked. Should have thought it weird I guess," he said while scratching his head.  
  
Hermione bent her head down and looked through the glass to the empty lobby. She looked the door over and found wires leading from a card reader. "It's electronic," she told them.  
  
Harry tensed and jerked his head to his left and got out his wand. Someone was walking towards them. It was Sirius in his human form. He was grasping a key card in his left hand.  
  
Harry sighed and looked back at him. "What did you do with the guard?"  
  
"You don't need to worry about him anymore," he said with a smirk. He reached them and handed the keycard to Hermione. "I thought this might come in handy."  
  
Hermione grabbed it and slid it though the reader. The reader beeped and the door opened slightly. "Good." she whispered.  
  
Harry pointed his wand to his throat and whispered "Sonos." A green light shone from his throat and illuminated the four. "Orcrist," Harry said, "we got in."  
  
"Good," Orcrist said in a voice only Harry could hear. "I haven't seen much from out here yet."  
  
"Keep looking. Especially around the 7th floor."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Harry took the wand away from his thought and the green circle disappeared. Harry had earlier gave Orcrist his Firebolt and sent him to keep a watch on the building while they were inside of it.  
  
"Ready," Harry asked with a slight smile. He didn't wait for an answer, pushing the door open and stepping into the narrow lobby. It was empty and dim.  
  
"Creepy," Hermione said.  
  
"Remember," Harry said, "in and out. Find out whatever you can, and try not to get caught. Also...Voldemort is here, so be careful." With that he stepped to the left and opened the door to the stairwell. Again, empty. The other three followed silently behind him.  
  
Harry lead the way up the stairs, skipping every other step. He stopped at floor five and looked at the group, breathing heavily. "First stop. this is the first place I found someone, do what you have to and be careful," he said, nodding towards Sirius and George.  
  
Sirius jumped in front of Harry and opened the door, peering around it causally, then sneaked out. "I guess I'll see you in a while," George said walking off after Sirius.  
  
Harry pointed his wand to his throat and whispered "Sonos." "Orcrist, George and Sirius are in floor five. Check around them and give them a heads up on anything okay?"  
  
"All right. Good luck to you."  
  
"Thanks," Harry said before taking the wand away from his throat. "Are you up to this?" he asked Hermione.  
  
She looked pale but determined. "Yea. I just want to get this over with," she said with a small smile.  
  
Harry turned and started to walk up the stairs a little slower. He was going to floor seven, the place were he ran into Voldemort. But he had no intention of fighting him, just to find out how and why he lived after becoming a pile of dust. He laughed to himself. Ron was the next target, he just had to see him. He wasn't going to be seen by him. It was just somthing he wanted to do.  
  
Harry prayed that this would work.  
  
"Hold it Harry," Hermione said from behind him. Her arm was outstretched and she had a hold of his arm. "Floor seven," she said.  
  
Harry looked behind her and noticed the number beside the door. His feet were already climbing the next flight of stairs. "Sorry," he mumbled, walking towards it. "I could really use my invisibility cloak right about now." It had been lost the year when Voldemort attacked Hogwarts.  
  
He pushed open the door and looked around. Harry saw two people pacing around. He shut the door quickly. "Two guards. I think they might be more muggles. I don't see any wands."  
  
"Let me handle this one," Hermione said, walking passed Harry and putting her wand in her pocket. Before Harry could stop her she walked out of the door like she didn't care at all.  
  
Harry could only listen. "Hullo," Hermione said, rather joyfully.  
  
"Can we help you miss?" one of the guards asked just as joyful.  
  
"Well... I've lost a friend around here somewhere. I thought you could help me find him."  
  
"Sure," Both men said together.  
  
Harry then saw a flash of blue from the crack of the door, and heard two thuds. Seconds later Hermione opened the door and looked at Harry, smiling. "They're muggles," She said.  
  
Harry walked through the door and saw both men sprawled out on the floor, snoring. "No wands what so ever," Hermione said, "but they do have guns."  
  
"What do they want with muggle guards?" Harry asked. "You'd think they'd be torturing them or something."  
  
A noise a few doors down distracted them. Both mages got out their wands in a flash and pointed them towards the door. Slowly, Harry stepped over the sleeping guards and walked towards the door. He started to hear the sound of voices coming fast, but he couldn't make out the words.  
  
He walked closer, with Hermione behind him. He started to hear their words more clearly, but still... He pushed his ear to the door, and finally the words made sense, but he didn't like them. Not one bit.  
  
"Wormtail, I don't care how you feel about this, you are going to do this! Understand!" a man's voice said.  
  
"Master... I."  
  
"UNDERSTAND!"  
  
"Yes master..."  
  
"Good. Now get ready. Our guest should be hear in a few hours."  
  
"I'll go now sir."  
  
Harry's eyes widened. He panicked as he looked around him for a place to hide. Hermione and him dashed for the opposite door. Hermione unlocked the door with a spell and opened it. A closet. Brooms and mops were lying around, seemingly untouched. She pushed herself though. It was even harder for Harry to get in. He finally got the door shut and all they could do was listen in the cramped space. The door felt like it could burst open at any minute.  
  
Seconds later they both heard a door open and someone walk out. Then a scream and a patter of running feet.  
  
"Shit Hermione! The guards! We left them out there!" Harry cursed himself again.  
  
"Master! The guards, come quick!" shouted Wormtail. A door opened and he could hear louder foot steps.  
  
"It seems our friends are already here," he said in a pleased voice, "quickly now Wormtail."  
  
Harry reached into the pockets of his robes, searching for his wand. He had to tell the others to get out of here. The mission was over. His elbow bumped against the door and it swung open, throwing him and Hermione to the floor face down.  
  
He heard someone say something and his body was immediately covered in ropes, wrapping around him as tightly as possible. He struggled the best he could but the ropes wouldn't budge. He was trapped. Harry was lifted off the ground and he stared into the face of Voldemort. Gone was the pain in his scar, but he still was far from happy. Voldemort however, looked positively delighted.  
  
"Harry!" he said. "It seems you have found us first. Wormtail! Alert the guards to come up here, they will want to see this." Voldemort waved a finger and the ropes followed him into the room were Harry had heard the voices.  
  
It was large and lavishly decorated. The ropes stopped and Harry saw Voldemort walk over and sit in a chair. He just sat down and looked into Harry's eyes. It seemed to go on forever, him just staring. Harry felt something move next to him. Hermione.  
  
What seemed like hours later, Harry heard the door behind him open and the sound of a half a dozen footsteps. People moved in front of Harry and stood near the walls. More guards.  
  
Voldemort raised his wand and the ropes were removed from him as he feel to his knees. His and Hemione's wands were taken by one of the guards Voldemort lapped. Harry stood back up the best he could. At least five guards were standing near him with guns to their sides. Wormtail was now behind Voldemort.  
  
"Hullo Harry," he said, "I'm glad you decided to come, he said you would be here. But you're a little early.You know Harry, we do have your friend here. Nice and safe. Maybe a little bit of pain-" he stooped short. With a look of surprise he jumped out of his chair and walked over to Harry. He reached him and outstretched his arm, grabbing the necklace around Harry's neck.  
  
Harry looked down. It was the time turner. Voldemort reached his arm into his shirt and withdrew another time turner. They looked exactly alike.  
  
"Strange," he said, ripping the necklace off Harry. After he looked at it agian Voldemort let the time turner dropped to the floor. "We'll leave that for later. I want to have some fun first. I fell like giving you a demented choice Harry. Something you're not going to like. But I assure you, I will"  
  
"You're going to have to choose something. Two lives. You're going to get to decide which one lives and which dies. Getting right down to the point Harry. It's either going to be Hermione... or Ron."  
  
"What!" Harry said.  
  
It's very simple Harry. But you don't have long."  
  
Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing. How could anyone be so evil? Harry thought quickly, there had to be some way to get out of this.   
  
"Me," he said slowly. Voldemort lapped.  
  
"Sorry Harry, not a choice. I'm getting very impatient..."  
  
Harry hung his head to the ground. On the floor was the time turner. He prayed for this to work, it had to.  
  
"You!" Harry screamed.   
  
"Kill all of them!" Voldemort yelled back.  
  
The door behind Harry opened but he didn't look at who it was. He dived to the floor and grabed the time-turner and turned the hour. A gun shot went off but Harry had his eyes closed. He felt his body moving very fast, sounds came from every direction. And then everything was silent.  
  
A/N: Forgot something. I think there is something missing in my writing style but I can't find it. If you find something wrong with it tell me! 


	7. Changing Time

Disclamer: Don't own it, pray for it everynight  
A/N: The only reason I'm still writing this story is for Trinity. Thanks for the review for the last chapter. This only has a couple chapters left but I've already got planes for a new fan fic that Missi is going to co-author. You all really make me sad by not reviewing so the chapters are going to keep coming slower and slower. Hope you enjoy this one!  
  
  
  
Chapter 7:   
Harry stayed on the ground facing the floor, breathing hard. He couldn't hear anything except his own heart beat. He and Hermione had been caught by Voldemort in the middle of the mission and Harry was being forced to make a demented decision, whom to kill, Ron or Hermione. With no options left he had thrown himself on the floor to retrieve the time turner after Voldemort had cast it aside and had gone back in time one hour.  
"Oh no," Harry said out loud. Voldemort had his own time turner, it looked exactly like Harry's and, he would more than likely come after him. Harry lifted himself off the floor and looked around. The room looked the same as it would an hour in the future. It was fairly large, with a giant desk sitting in the middle.  
Bookshelves filled the back wall, with black leather chairs leaning against them. A window was open on the left wall showing an over the top view of London. Harry looked around for a place to hide. He could almost feel Voldemort coming.  
Harry ran over to the door leading out into the hall and turned the doorknob. "Damn," Harry thought, "Locked." He looked for a lock but found only a card slot. It was electronic. In a panic he headed for the desk and dove under it with his wand clutched in his hand. Voldemort hadn't thought it necessary to take it from Harry because of the guards surrounding them and Harry was thanking him for that at that very moment.  
Hardly any time later, Harry heard a faint pop and the rustle of feet. Harry peeked under the desk and saw what he feared. Voldemort was walking around the room with his wand out stretched. He rushed over to a door on the left wall that Harry didn't even notice and was glad for it.  
Voldemort ripped it open and looked around inside the closet. Harry thought that he could try and hit him with a curse but couldn't risk missing. Voldemort slammed the door shut, nearly taking it off the hinges. Harry could hear him cursing as he walked passed the desk and over to the bookshelf.  
Voldemort rummaged though the books and pulled down on a large one with a blue binding. Harry gasped as the bookshelf slowly swung open to reveal nothing but darkness. Voldemort replaced the book and walked through the passage before it closed behind him.   
Harry slowly climbed out from under the desk and walked over to the bookshelf. He needed to be here in an hour to prevent what had just happened but he also needed to know about this building, and whatever was behind that door surely wasn't a bathroom.  
Harry hesitated for a moment as he reached his hand out for the book that Voldemort had pulled from the shelf. He grabbed it and pulled it out slowly with his wand ready in his other hand. The shelf made no sound as it swung aside.  
Harry could hardly see three feet into the passage but no sound was coming from it. The passage slanted downward slightly. The gray concrete of the floor looked damp, as if it had rained only in that spot. Harry moved forward into the narrow hall and was encased in darkness as he heard the click of the book shelf fall into place behind him.   
  
  
  
  
He lifted his wand to eye level and whispered "Lumos!" and almost instantly the wand lit up, illuminating the hall. It didn't help him much though. The tunnel went down a hundred feet and turned right, making Harry blind to whatever was around the corner. He walked slowly forward, making sure his footsteps didn't echo against the walls. As he reached the corner he started to hear voices. One of them sounded like Voldemort.  
He looked around the corner slowly. It still lead down but eventually stopped and opened up into a room. Two muggle-looking guards were sitting on separate sides of the room and Voldemort was leaning against the right table, talking to one of the guards. Harry watched for a bit longer as Voldemort handed the guards a piece of paper he had written on and walked out of the room from the back.  
After a short debate with himself, Harry stopped his lighting spell and pointed his wand in the right guards direction. "Simes!" A bolt of silver shot forth from his wand but he didn't wait to see if it made its mark. He aimed for the next guard and fired another shot of silver. It hit him as soon as the guard on the right hit the floor.  
After the second guard hit the floor Harry moved towards the room. It was lit by several monitors on the walls, showing nearly the entire building from video cameras. He walked over to the table where the note lay on it, folded up. Harry grabbed it and unfolded it. It was a very short, confusing letter.   
Harry Potter will be here at 2:00 AM tonight. Be ready for him.   
That was it. No sign or anything. Harry checked his watch. 12:33. He looked at it for a second than remembered he needed to put it back an hour. He set his watch to the correct time and looked back at the letter.   
"Why did he say I would be here at 2:00?" Harry asked himself. Then he remember something Voldemort had said to him and Hermione earlier.  
"Hullo Harry," He had said. "I'm glad you decided to come.... he said you would be here. But you're a little early. So tell me, why are you here?"  
So that's what Voldemort had meant. He had written himself saying that Harry would be coming. The conversation he and Hermione had overheard was plans for Harry. But still... why did it say 2:00?  
Harry pushed the question to the back of his mind while he looked up at the screens. His eyes rested on a certain monitor every time he saw something of interest, but his mouth opened slowly when he saw Ron sprawled out on the floor of the cell. He was awake and moving around uncomfortably.  
Harry looked around him for a speaker button but found nothing. Someone appeared in the camera carrying a small tray of food. A glass of water and a bowl of some kind of soup was placed in front of Ron. Ron glanced at the guard as he walked away and went strait for the soup.  
Harry would have given anything to stop Ron from eating that. He was sure that the soup held the poison that would petrify him, causing him to look and fell like he was dead. He could do nothing but watch as Ron finished the soup in a few gulps and grabbed the water.  
Harry suddenly became depressed. What the hell was he doing there? He had already gone back in time an entire week and now he was forced to go back an extra hour. He had suddenly forgot why he was here. Even if he made it back to that room there was little chance he could take down half-a-dozen guards.  
He sighed and turned away from the monitor, looking at the door Voldemort had walked through. Harry shrugged his shoulders and popped his knuckles. "Nothing left to lose," he thought. He walked over to the door and opened it just a crack. Voldemort was walking around an office, opening different drawers and taking things out, sitting them on a desk. It was the same office that Harry had killed Voldemort in.   
Wormtail was standing in the middle of the room, protesting something.  
"Even for you, master, it would be impossible to do this in a few minutes. It usually takes weeks."  
Voldemort put a cauldron on the desk rather loudly. "Don't doubt my power Wormtail. I'll shove this down your throat if I have to."  
Wormtail whimpered slightly. Someone over by the door started to talk. "Peter!"  
Wormtail looked away from his master and walked over to an intercom hanging on the wall. He pressed a button and spoke. "What is it?"  
"The master needs you up in the office."  
"What?" Wormtail looked over at Voldemort with a confused look on his face.  
Voldemort just lapped, "Go Wormtail. I need you. Make sure you come back down here and take this later." He lapped harder than ever.  
Wormtail left with his mouth hanging slightly open.  
Harry watched as Voldemort brewed up a potion. As he worked it started to turn a muddy color, bubbling up in different spots. Harry finally figured out what kind of potion it was. He had seen it once before in his second year at Hogwarts, when he, Ron, and Hermione were trying to find out if Draco was the heir of Slytherin.  
Harry watched as Voldemort ripped a piece of hair out and added it to the Polyjuice Potion. It turned a blood red color and bubbled uncontrollably. Voldemort walked over to the front of the cauldron and put the tip of his wand on the surface of the potion. He whispered something inaudible to Harry and the potion started to spin very fast, swirling around endlessly.   
Voldemort took out his wand and wiped it on his robes. Harry looked down at his watch, only ten minuets before his group arrived. He remembered the conversation he had had with Hermione earlier that day.   
He looked back at Hermione. "I just want it to stop, all this killing. I want to be able to live a regular life again."   
Harry knew the only way it was going to stop was if Voldemort was killed. He knew he stood almost no chance against him, but if it came down to it...Dumbledore had taught Harry a sort of self-destruct spell that would kill him but, it would also create an explosion of magic so powerful that anyone near you would also be killed.  
Yes, Harry could do that. Kill himself along with Voldemort. And it would all be over. The world would be free again. But Harry wouldn't just ran in there and do it. He would fight first. As long as there was a breath in his body he would fight.  
Harry took a deep breath and pushed the door open fully. Voldemort looked up from the potion and stared at Harry. He didn't even look surprised. In fact, he smiled.  
"I hoped you would find me and save me the trouble of looking for you." Harry reached for his wand and pointed it at Voldemort. "I'm ending this now. No more suffering for anyone."  
Voldemort aimed his own wand. "And you think you're ready for that? No, my young friend, you still have a long way to go before you can even stand a chance."  
"Fleibul!" Harry yelled. Two balls of fire shot from Harry's wand. Voldemort stepped back and muttered an incantation. A transparent shield formed around him and the two fireballs slammed into it, dispersing.  
"Qusicotle!" Voldemort yelled. Harry felt a sudden blast of wind and was slammed into a corner. Pain erupted in his back and Harry winced. He closed his eyes until it stopped. He jumped up just in time to see a line being traced in front of him. The red line was being connected from the wall to Harry's right, to the one on the left.  
As soon as it connected a wall of fire shot up around Harry. Voldemort was standing only a few feet away. Harry pointed his own wand down on the ground. "Qusicotle!" Wind blew the flames out and threw Voldemort backwards. Reacting quicker then Harry did, Voldemort hit Harry with a curse.  
Harry fell to the ground in pain as the Cruciatus curse filled his body. Harry dropped his wand as Voldemort walked over to Harry. Harry screamed out in pain as he tried to reach for his wand. If Harry could reach it, he would be able to perform the self-destruct curse on himself.  
As soon as Harry's hand touched his wand he heard the sound of shattering glass. The pain stopped and Harry looked up from the ground. Voldemort was on fire and was running around the room frantically. Orcrist was standing near the window, with Harry's Firebolt on the ground.   
Voldemort ran out of the room, screaming. Harry turned and tried to run after him but Orcrist stopped him. "No, Harry! He's too strong for you!"  
"I need to stop him!"  
"Not now Harry."  
Harry looked desperately around. He didn't want this to happen. "How did you know?"  
"I can figure things out for myself Harry. I was looking around out side when I saw you in here with Voldemort. You went back again didn't you?"  
Harry nodded his head.  
"I suppose it was for a reason."  
Harry looked down at his watch. They were already in the building. "Shit," Harry said.  
"You might need to hurry," Orcrist said.  
Harry turned and ran out the door 


	8. Misson's end

Chapter 8  
  
  
His timing couldn't have been better. Harry had gone up two floors, running the entire way. He had made it into the hallway where him and Hermione hid in a closet unsuccessfully. Peeking his head around the corner, he saw Voldemort pushing himself and Hermione into a room.  
Harry had not seen any sight of the Voldemort from his own time, if he could call it his own time. In truth, it was a week in the past.  
Harry had no idea of what he was going to do, but knew he had to do something. He decided he wasn't going to fight. As soon as he got Hermione out of there, he was gone. As far as he was concerned, the mission was over. In twenty minutes, his original self would be coming to the building and they needed to get out of there by then.  
"Getting a little confusing, isn't it?" Orcrist said from beside him.  
Harry nodded his head in agreement.  
"What are you going to do?"  
"Get Hermione out of there," Harry said, "…somehow."  
"And after you get her out of the room?"  
"Get the hell out of here."  
"That works," Orcrist muttered.  
A sound of footsteps interrupted them. Harry peeked around the corner and saw half a dozen guards walking into Voldemort's room. The door slammed behind the last guard, sending an echo throughout the empty corridor.  
"Well," Orcrist said, "it's now or never."  
Harry hesitated for a brief second. He knew this was near suicide, but he wasn't going to just leave Hermione to die. Stepping around the corner slowly, Harry walked toward the closed door, Orcrist close behind him.  
The sound of a door opening stopped them. Harry froze in the middle of the hallway, fully exposed to the person walking through the door.  
"Just Sirius," Harry thought, breathing a sigh of relief.  
Sirius slowly moved into the hallway, George by his side. Sirius shot Harry a questioning look. He was a little surprised to see Harry standing in the middle of the hallway, but walked towards him nonetheless.  
"We saw quite a few guards heading up here," Sirius stated, "so, we thought we'd follow them."  
"Where's Hermione?" George asked.  
Harry didn't answer right away. "…Voldemort has her."  
All of the color in George's face drained, leaving him as pale as a ghost.  
"Where!" Sirius asked, an urgent tone in his voice.  
"In there." Harry said, nodding his head at the door.  
"That's where the guards went, right?"  
Harry nodded slightly. "Umm, they sorta have me too."  
Sirius stared at him, utterly confused.  
"I'll explain later. Voldemort and I will be leaving the room very soon." Harry glanced at the door. "As soon as we do, we've got to get Hermione out of there."  
"And we have no idea how to, right?" George asked.  
Harry shook his head. "She's very close to the door, so we might be able to just grab her and run for it. But there's also the guards."  
"A couple of us could hold them back," Sirius said grimly, "while the others get away." Sirius' tone of voice was suggesting that he was gong to be the one to stay.  
"No," Harry replied, the tone of his voice clipped. "We're all getting out of here."  
"I'll get out Harry," Sirius argued. "I'll be right behind you,"  
"Sirius, you can't"  
"Can you think of anything better?" Sirius interrupted. "I'm not too happy about it either."  
"He's right Harry," Orcrist added.  
Harry looked at the floor. "Fine," he said, nodding. "Orcrist, how fast do you think you can get out of here?"  
"As fast as possible."  
"You need to be quicker than that," Harry deadpanned. "Meet me and Sirius at the Leaky Cauldron afterwards. Got it?"  
"What?" Sirius shouted. "No, Harry. You're not helping. You're father would never forgive me if you were killed."  
"Sorry, Sirius. I'm in charge of this mission and I'm not letting you do this alone."  
Sirius opened his mouth to say something back, but Harry cut him off.  
"There isn't time to argue Sirius. As soon as Voldemort and I go back in time, we have to act."  
George walked over and placed his ear to the door. "What am I listening for?" he asked.  
"Yelling," Harry replied. "A couple seconds afterwards, we'll have to bust through there. Orcrist, you grab Hermione and run for it while Sirius and I hold back the guards."  
"Those muggles aren't going to have wands Harry," Sirius said. "They're going to have guns. During the attack on Hogwarts we learned all too well that we don't have any spells that can stop bullets. We should've guessed back then that Voldemort was using muggles."  
"Uh, guys!" George said, stepping backwards from his place next to the door.  
"Harry," Sirius stated quickly, "as soon as Hermione's out, block the door with ice, as think as you can conjure it, okay?"  
Harry nodded, walking to the left side of the door, Sirius on the right. Voldemort's booming voice could be heard through the door, shouting orders.  
"All of you stay here, save for you Wormtail!"  
"Now Orcrist," Harry mouthed.  
Orcrist walked between the two and stood in front of the door, his wand out-stretched.  
"I'm going to blind them first Orcrist," Sirius said, his own wand pointed toward the door.  
Orcrist nodded. "Ready?" he asked the group. They all nodded their heads, in silent unison.  
"Cover your eyes," Sirius said.  
Orcrist raised his leg, kicking above the doorknob. They all closed their eyes as the sound of shattering wood tore through the silence of the halls.  
Flyre Incantando!  
Harry heard Sirius shout the incantation, and even through his cloak-sleeves and eyelids, nearly fell backwards from the blinding white light.  
It stopped almost instantly. Harry opened his eyes and saw Orcrist running into the room. Guards were on their knees and the floor, arms thrown over their eyes to shield themselves from the spell. Another guard slowly started to raise his gun towards Orcrist.  
"Orcrist, watch out!" Harry screamed.  
Orcrist had already reached Hermione and was pulling her back out of the room. Panicking, Harry thought of the first thing that came to mind and casted a shield towards Orcrist.  
Deafening gunfire was heard as bullets tore through Harry's weak shield. A single round struck Orcrist in his left arm, spinning him around. Orcrist came crashing to the floor, dragging Hermione with him.  
Sirius pointed his wand at the guard and yelled Sodiacus!  
Harry heard and felt the vibrations of the loud boom as a transparent ball shot through the room. The sound spell struck the guard roughly in the chest, propelling him backwards into the nearest wall.  
George jumped into the room. Grabbing Orcrist and Hermione by the collars of their robes, he dragged them out of the room just as the other guards were recovering.  
As soon as George cleared the room, Harry started conjuring his ice spell. He pointed his wand at the bottom of the door and started working around it, concentrating in order to make the ice thicker.   
After making three rounds of the door, Harry stopped. The ice was so thick that he could barely see through the shimmering surface.  
"Good job, Harry," Sirius stated blandly.  
Rolling over onto his stomach, Orcrist attempted to get to his feet. After struggling a bit, he finally managed to stand, wincing as pain shot through his shoulder. George was on his knees, untangling Hermione from the ropes that bound her arms and legs.  
A gunshot was heard from the room inside the room. The fragile ice started to splinter and crack, little shards flying in every direction, imbedding themselves in the hallway.  
"That's not going to last for long," Orcrist said.  
George lifted Hermione off the floor. She looked confused, but didn't object to being hauled off her feet.  
"Let's go!" Harry shouted, as the sound of several gunshots and splitting ice reached them. He knew that the ice would break free at any moment and they needed to get out of there.  
They began heading toward the stairwell, walking faster with each step. Reaching the stairs, Orcrist held the door open as George and Hermione slipped into the stairwell. Harry had just started to go down when he heard the sound he had been waiting for.  
Harry, Orcrist and Sirius turned around, seeing the ice break apart and shatter. Some of the pieces fell to the floor, creating an obstacle for the guards in the room. "A minor help," Harry thought.  
The three of them had their wands aimed at the door, waiting for the first guard to emerge. Sirius fired at the first guard that came through. A small, silver light hit the guard in the leg, causing him to fall to the ground in convulsions.  
"The others will be hesitating after that," Orcrist said.  
"You need to follow them Orcrist," Harry said, pointing toward the stairwell. "You have the Firebolt."  
"Then come on! There's no need for you two to wait here."  
"You'll run into guards on the way out, which will slow you all down, if we don't stay," Harry countered. "Sides, we're not going to wait very long. We'll be right behind you."  
Orcrist sighed, finally conceding to Harry, and walked through the door to the stairwell.  
"There should only be five left," Sirius said, turning to Harry. "Shouldn't be too bad."  
"Yeah, quick job," Harry answered, returning the lie.  
Both of them waited, staring at the door with unblinking eyes. Several seconds passed without anything coming from the room, not even a sound.  
"Oh, no," Harry said, remembering.  
"What?"  
"I forgot. There's a hallway hidden behind the book shelf."  
"Where does it lead?" Sirius breathed out quickly.  
"Down."  
"Dammit!" Sirius shouted. He walked slowly toward the office door. Reaching the frame he stopped, placing his back on the wall, and then peeked inside. "They're gone," he said, leaning his head on the wall.  
"Orcrist and the others should have made it out by now," Harry said. "I just hope that the guards didn't catch up with them. Either way, there's no need for us to stay here. Let's go." With that Harry rushed to the stairwell. 


	9. Dream's End

A/N: You know what, three months after my last post; I had a nice big excuse ready to explain my absence. Now after nearly a year I have none. Ten bucks saying that any of the 22 people who reviewed my early chapters is not around or doesn't even care anymore to get back into it. I would have given up on it but every time I thought about it, I knew one day I would have to finish it. I'm doing this more for myself them for you, I need to put these demons to rest.  
  
By the way, it may seem that the start of the chapter that their was a chapter missing. Fear not, it's supposed to be that way, to leave you in the dark and not understand how Harry got screwed over. Enjoy... By the way sorry about all the errors and stuff, my human checker sorta crapped out on me. Also, I had writtin this before the 5th book came out and a lot of things are the same and different at the same time, so I didn't borrow anything from it.  
  
Chapter 9: Dream's End  
  
  
  
Harry lay quietly, not moving and hardly breathing. It was nearing five minuets sense he had frantically climbed into the vent. Harry's life was made even worse than before in a life's minute. The surface in which he was laying creaked in protest of his weight slightly. Harry moved slowly to spread the weight more, but only making the foil like metal under him scream louder. Stopping, Harry listened to anything moving below him.  
  
It had been a couple minuets, maybe they wasn't looking for him anymore, not on this floor anyway. "Wouldn't it be nice," He thought. "If they were simply listening as well, and as soon as I moved, they fired? So hard to choose which fate would be better...." Death was looking better and better all the time to him, now more than ever. How he wished Sirius didn't push him in here, allowing him to live while giving his own life. Harry now thought he had been given the bad end of the deal.  
  
"Goddamn it Sirius!" He said, almost allowing his voice to rise above a wispier. He didn't know what to blame it on more than him. It had gone so wrong.   
  
****************************  
  
  
  
It was almost over; he could see the door and the exit. But he also saw the thing that had ruined everything, himself. Half way down the last stair case he saw his self, his past self, walk up to the door. He should have known then that it was over, but he tried to go on. He told Sirius and even himself to head back up. They ran fast, fast enough to not notice the guards that were coming down.   
  
By the time Harry noticed the difference between his own heart beating and the pounding of the guard's feet, they were only two stories between them. Thinking only enough to understand they needed to hide, he slammed his body into the door beside him, bursting it open unnecessarily. The hall was thankfully empty; doors lined the hall breaking up the cream colored paint that covered the walls. Quickly, the two jogged down the corridor until a sound stopped them.  
  
Harry saw the door ahead of them open in slow motion, but in reality it was nearly burst apart. Harry insticvly raised his wand to face what ever was about to come though that door. But Sirius had grabbed Harry by the side of his arm and flung Harry and himself into the room next to them. Locked or not, they burst into the room and skidded a few feet on the floor. Both of them got off the floor in a mirrored motion.  
  
"Shit..." Sirius had said in a whisper.   
  
"Call Orcrist." Harry said while he rubbed his arm.   
  
"He can't help." Sirius said while looking around the room with an un-usually calm expression on his face.  
  
Even though he knew it was worthless, Harry ran over to the door and braced his body against it, hoping to stop the guards while Sirius looked for a way out.   
  
Soon after, Sirius grabbed him roughly and pulled him away. "That's not going to work either. Doors stop spells, not bullets" He motioned for Harry to look up at the ceiling. Hanging low was an air shaft with a vent above the desk. "Only in Muggle films..." Sirius whispered as he climbed up on the desk and lifted his arms up into the air to try and open the vent.   
  
"Why aren't they attacking?" Harry asked himself more than Sirius.  
  
"I need some help." Sirius said, not answering. His arms were not long enough. Slowly, Harry lifted himself on the desk while Sirius bent over and cupped his hands. "Pull your self up when you get it open." Sirius said while lifting Harry up. "Think you can pull me up?"  
  
"I'll think about it." Harry said sarcastically while removing the opening. He poked his head into the dark and closed in space. He tried not to think about escaping like this. He made it a point to learn apparition when he got out of here. He had learned plenty of spells, but at the cost of keeping him to busy to learn the more complicated magic. He pushed his arm though and lifted his body up and into the crawl space. He was sure that it would break on him and it bended so bad it nearly did. He had no idea how he would be able to pull Sirius up without it breaking. He was trying to turn himself around to lift Sirius up when he heard him yell.  
  
By the time he was able to turn around in the tight space, he had heard gun shots and several spells being fired. He looked down and saw Sirius using the ice spell on the door, trying to block it. "What happened?" Harry yelled down to him. He could now see that blood was running down from one of Sirius' arms, it slipped down his fingers and Harry thought could hear each individual drop hit the forming puddle on the table.  
  
"Harry." Sirius said without looking up. "I'm not going to be able to hold this door for long." Almost in answer, Harry heard a large shatter and Sirius thrust his arm forward to put more power on the spell."  
  
"Then come on!" Harry said, putting his arms down.  
  
"No. The second I stop this spell, they are going to bust in here. We won't have enough time. And even if I do make it up their, they'll know were we are and foil isn't exactly a bullet vest and I don't think they no your up there."  
  
"You expect me to leave?" Harry said back. "We can make it, just come on!" His voice was angry, even though he himself knew the words were not true. He couldn't remember what was going on in his mind then, but he was for sure he knew their was no way him and Sirius both would get out alive.  
  
Sirius was still facing the door. "I'm sorry Harry." He said a little above a whisper. Faster then Harry could register it, Sirius raised his wand arm in the air and pointed it at Harry. Harry knew what he was about to do, but couldn't stop it in that tight space. He grabbed on the side and tried to push himself as far back as he could go. Half way he heard Sirius yell at out the words that would activate the push spell, a spell Harry invented himself. He saw the transparent hand come up inside the vent, and rush at him with the outstanding speed.  
  
Harry closed his eyes, preparing for the impact. He felt the wind slam against him, propelling him backward several feet until he hit the corner. He looked up slowly at the light shining up from the room were Sirius was. He made himself deaf, not allowing himself to hear the gunshot, but the flash of light that leapt up from the room and surrounded everything around Harry was impossible to ignore. Several more followed it, along with raised voices. None of them belonged to Sirius.  
  
  
  
In a matter of seconds, it was over.   
  
  
  
Five minuets later, he was still in the same spot. He hadn't even moved that much. He tried to focus on how to get out, tried to dream that maybe Sirius was only injured. But he knew the worst case was always the truth in these past few years. Sirius was dead. After he found that thought, digested it, and wondered why he was able to survive did he think of a way out, or if he should think of a way out.   
  
"I can't stay here." He thought, and at the same time wished it was not true. He would have to get out, and live. If not for himself then for the others.   
  
Then he remembered why he was here, what made him come here in the first place. Ron. He wasn't going to go though all this without seeing him again. Instantly he started to think of ways to get out. He knew he's past self would now be in the building, so the guards would be distracted, maybe even thinking it was the one they were after in the first place.  
  
He also had a network that went though out this entire building. All he would have to do was crawl and stop at the other openings. Slowly he began to turn himself around, half expecting to hear a gun shot and feel a pain in his stomach, but none came. He could hardly see anything ahead of him now, but he knew using the lumos spell would make it much easier for guards to see him though the cracks. He slowly moved forward, not really knowing were he was going, stopping at the next few openings to peer inside, hoping for a window or some other way out.   
  
He knew this would have to end somewhere. If it would happen, he would have to drop down into one of the empty rooms and call one of the others or try to get out himself, hopefully with better results. Two minuets went by, with Harry seeing no one or hearing no voices. Several times he would get stuck, or something would get caught, many of this was due to the time turner's string. He thought maybe he should just go back even further, but he knew the rules of time travel, to many trips and some paradox was bound to happen.  
  
The next vent opening he reached he looked down into. No window, but no guards either. In fact, it was completely empty. He had noticed that thorough the entire building, whether their was a person in the room or not, the lights were always on. And most rooms didn't even have a light switch. He thought it was because it was all just by one control, or maybe Voldemort was doing something. He didn't really know or care. Slowly he grabbed the edges of the vent and pulled it out, putting it over the side.   
  
He checked the room again to make sure there were no cameras, and then pre paired himself for the long fall to the floor. He was right about to let himself flip over the side when he heard a loud voice from further down. He jerked his head back up and looked in the direction the sound had come from. It was far ahead of him, and he didn't have to worry about being caught, but the voice had sounded familiar.  
  
At first he thought Sirius. Then angrily tore the thought away. Even if it wasn't Sirius, he needed to know who it was. Without putting the vent back into place he started to crawl again, maybe a little faster then before. He didn't hear anything more, but could see a shadow moving though the light up ahead every now and then. In only a couple minuets he had reached it. And by what he saw, he knew the next couple a minuets would not be forgotten.   
  
Wormtail was pacing around a boiling cauldron, muttering to himself. Only then did Harry remember that he was on the same floor were he had fought Voldemort days before. Were he should be fighting him any minuet now. He was right about to turn around, no wanting to see himself fighting, when he heard a door burst open. He looked back down to see Voldemort come in. No more than an hour ago Orcrist had set him on fire, but he looked fine.   
  
Wormtail stopped pacing around and looked up. "Master I ---"  
  
"Quite." Spat Voldermort. "I'm only here to grab a couple pints of this." He reached into his robes and pulled out a small flask and slowly filled it with some of the potion.  
  
"Please Master."  
  
"No Wormtail!" Voldemort said in a surprisingly calm voice, but the tone said that if Wormtail said another word, he would be punished.  
  
Wormtail stared at him, slightly opened mouthed, as Voldemort walked out quickly. He was in a hurry about something; Harry didn't bother to think about it.  
  
"Do it!" Voldemort said to Wormtail before slamming the door.  
  
Wormtail stood in that spot for a moment, hardly breathing. At the back of Harry's mind he knew something was wrong, or he already knew what was about to happen next but would not let it register. Wormtail walked over to the cauldron and pulled his own flask out. He only let a few drops pour into it before he yanked it away. Wormtail started at it for a long while. It was easy to see the fear in his face.  
  
Harry heard the shout before Wormtail seemed to notice it. A few gunshots went off and Harry could hear a voice shouting spells, his own voice. Quickly, Wormtail brought the flask to his lips and drank it. He took a couple deep breaths, and then fell on the floor out of Harry's sight. Not long after, Voldemort appeared back into view. But Harry knew it was Wormtail, and shook his head in disgust. He couldn't believe that he thought he had actually beat Voldemort that he had ended the terror single handed. Too many things came at him at once. The top of them was the fact that Voldemort was truly still around in his own time, that it wasn't over as the rest of the wizarding world thought.  
  
"No..." Harry thought. This wasn't right. It wasn't fair for this to go on as it had these past few years. He slammed his fist as hard as he could and yelled out in anger. Wormtail looked up at the noise in surprise. Harry silently cursed himself and was about to move backwards to get away when he heard the door open again. This time it was himself. The silence that followed was much shorter then Harry remembered it to be. Then the out burst of spells took place. Harry watched from above at the duel. He could not believe he had had this much trouble with Wormtail, and only guessed at how powerful Voldemort was compared to him.   
  
Below, the duel raged on. Harry's arm had already been hit, and he was hiding behind an overturned desk. Harry knew what was coming, behind the desk the other Harry was preparing for a spell, one that had only recently been taught to him. Wormtail was standing out in the open, pointing his own wand down at the desk and not moving.  
  
Harry saw himself leap to the side and point his wand. Loudly he shouted the words of the rip spell.   
  
The spell it's self could not be seen, so Wormtail didn't try to dodge anything, but seconds after was toppled down on the floor screaming. Harry saw himself look away until it was over with. He thought Voldemort was dead, lying on the floor in a pitiful heap, his skin now dust. Harry watched himself go over to the pc, searching for Ron's name. Harry wanted to jump down, to tell him of everything that was about to happen to him. But he knew he couldn't do it. If he ever came in contact with himself, the fabric of time would be destroyed. So he stayed were he was, only able to watch.  
  
The other Harry looked up from the PC, smiling slightly. He walked next to the door, kicking what was left of Wormtail's head. Dust went everywhere.   
  
Something had been nagging the back of Harry's mind for awhile now, but he couldn't focus on it. Now it hit him, and hard. The time turner. He knew for a fact that Wormtail didn't have one, and the only person besides Voldemort that had one was himself. It was somewhat obvious, if only to himself. He had to mess with himself before, and now it looked like he had to do it again. Not thinking of anything else, he grabbed the time turner of his neck and placed it in between the bars.   
  
Slowly, he began to swing it back and forth, gaining distance with speed. He let go when he thought it would land near Wormtail. It sailed though the air and landed right next to him with a loud clank. Harry saw himself, stop, hold out his wand, and spin around, looking for the source of the sound. He wondered if he shouldn't have done that, make himself go though all that he had been though, but now there was no choice.  
  
After Harry had watched himself go, he dropped down into the room, and looked at the clear window with the sky painted behind it. Discarding any hope he had of escaping though the window, he turned and looked around himself. He could try and follow himself, going out the window he himself would be blowing up soon. It wasn't as far up as this room was, but in know way was it safe to jump. Summing his broom would not work either, he had no idea of were it was, making it impossible for him to have a mental picture of it.   
  
The lobby door looked like the only way out. He headed left and walked out the already open door. When he had crossed the door frame, he stopped and listened. He couldn't hear anything, which didn't mean much. But his eyes told a better story. Nothing was out of place or wrong, he also had the knowledge of his other self stunning many of the guards on his assault up here. So, without bothering to walk slowly or causally, he started to walk to the stairs.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
The cool night air was reviving and forbidding at the same time. A rush of wind had hit him when he opened the door, filling his lungs unwillingly. No one had seen him on his way down, he didn't know if he was thankful or not. But he knew what to do next, and it would be a simple matter of walking to the right place. The hard part would be telling the others what had happened to Sirius.  
  
Harry ripped his head to one side violently, ridding himself of the thought of Sirius, but the damage had already been done. Even as he walked away from the building, his legs kept trying to push him back into the building to find a hope of Sirius that didn't exist. He rubbed off the tears coming down his cheeks that he didn't even realize was there.   
  
The streets were mercifully clear, and Harry whispered a thank you for it. He turned and started to walk down the side walk which would lead him near the hotel were the others were staying. He was walking slowly, the building still looming behind him. He could hear a scraping behind him, not caring if it was a leaf being blown across the ground by the wind, or an angel of death, he kept walking. Only the sound of a human voice stopped him.  
  
"Harry…" The voice was cracked and groggy, giving off the owner's pain. Harry turned around and saw the unbelievable. Sirius was walking tworeds him, one of his legs dragging behind him. Blood was covering his left arm and the leg he was dragging, but the blood must have stopped flowing.  
  
Harry's face remained unchanged, leaving only the solemn and pain filled young man outside. He wanted to run to him, to hug him and help him walk, but his legs would not move, and he knew why. Harry looked into the eyes of the ever closer Sirius. They had a menacing look, a look of delight and defeat.  
  
"Voldemort." Harry said, letting the words roll of his lips.   
  
The person stopped moving, and Harry prepared himself for the faked confusion and denials that only a fair and good god would let be true. But none came; only a thin smile appeared. He pushed his leg up and supported his weight on it. Harry looked for a wand on Voldemort, but didn't see any.   
  
"That was quicker than I thought." Voldemort said, stealing the voice from Sirius.  
  
"I can go back to believing your Sirius if you'd like. I'd die happy then." His brain had nearly gone numb. He could only hope the rage, sadness, and unbearable desire he was feeling would not come out.   
  
"Maybe…" Voldemort said, letting the words linger.   
  
"What happened to him then? Keeping him alive to use him as you please?"  
  
"Oh, the thought did cross my mind, but by the time I reached Sirius, he was to near death for me to revive him. I put more than his hair in this potion though." Voldemort smiled more broadly, showing off the smile that Harry had loved and held close.  
  
"So you've come here to torture me the worst way you can, then kill me right?"  
  
"I'm not that nice Harry. I would like to know were my time turner is though."  
  
Harry turned around away from Voldermort and started to walk. He didn't care what happened to him now. If Voldemort killed him now, it would be mercy and not the true pain the he wanted to cause. He couldn't hear anything behind him, nothing moved or breathed. Slowly he turned his head to the side to look behind him; nothing was there, no shadow or silhouette in front of the moon.   
  
He turned his head back around and kept walking. He would not be able to go back the hotel tonight, if Voldemort was following him, all the others could be killed. He turned off a road and walked into an ally, dark and non-moving. He wouldn't sleep tonight, so a makeshift bed wasn't even necessary. He sat down when the street was almost out of view and leaned his head on the building behind him, his mind still numb. 


	10. One Truth

He didn't know what woke him up; he just simply went from asleep to awake. Harry's first thought was the dream he had just had. The more he thought about it, the more he didn't want to remember it. Slowly he felt his sense of hearing and touch come alive. These were even more disturbing than the dream.  
Even with his eyes closed he could tell something wasn't right about his surroundings. The ground he was laying on, no, sitting on was hard, too hard to be a bed or even earth. Then he heard sounds, not of a slight snoring next to him or the Weasleys talking beneath his floor below him, but sounds of an urban life. Cars and bells with the thumping of busy people walking to and fro. Even most his clothes were still on.  
And yet he let nothing of this make sense, he refused to let his brain do its normal job of making a reason out of the un-natural things around him. Even his eyes were still not open, hoping it would lessen the speed of the train of thought. But that only lasted a few seconds as he slowly opened one eye, then the next. Darkness. Groaning he lifted his head out of his propped up legs and looked at the blurry would around him. Another wall.  
He turned his head to were the sound of city life was coming from. The opening was a few yards away. Opening? He was in an ally. He could see the street past it and the random person walking past.  
"The hell?" He thought, letting his sight focus better. The sentence, "Why am I in this ally?" kept running though his mind, yet another teqniqe to lesson his thoughts. But try as he might, another thought, nearly parrell to the last one crept up. "I shouldn't have been sleeping in an alley."  
Before he could stop it, the thoughts branched. He wasn't supposed to go to sleep in the ally, but he put himself their. Why? Didn't he have somewhere to go? "The hotel." He thought. "Why didn't I go there?" Now it was too late, every thought was making other thoughts to which was opening more and more doors to his memory. Then the door leading to last night was opened.  
This door lead to a vast hallway of different events. He went though most of them quickly, recognizing almost all of them from his dream. Then he was at the start again. A dream. THE dream. But now he knew it wasn't a dream. Something he thought was his worst nightmare was real.  
When he got to were he went into this ally way so he would not lead Voldemort to the others, his face was already red and tear soaked. His breath came in quick gasp for air, giving him the life he now didn't wish he had. No one on the street had seemed to notice him, giving him the hope that he had died and became a ghost. But no, he knew it wasn't true.  
Wiping whatever trace of tears off his face that he could, Harry stood up and wiped the dust and loose gravel off of him. His watch told him it was almost 11:00; he didn't bother thinking of why he had slept so late. Taking the blow of remembering the worst night of his life was hard enough; dwelling on it would destroy him. The only way he thought he could continue to cope with it was no think, just take one thing at a time.  
"Find the others." He told himself. That was the first thing to do. The thought of Voldemort still waiting for Harry to lead him to the others crossed his mind, but Harry would have been dead by then. Even so, no matter how powerful Voldemort was, Harry had no doubt four powerful wizards and one witch could take him down.  
He had no doubt they was now hanging to hope, pushing the thought away that Sirius and Harry were dead. If things were still going the way they were for Harry, they had gone back in trying to help them, getting themselves killed. Not wanting to give them that chance, Harry started to walk in the direction of the hotel. He took of his robes before he went onto the sidewalk, but he still got looks at the clothing hanging over his shoulder.  
Five minuets later he was walking in the parking lot of the motel, his eyes already fixed on the door were his friends and partners should be. For some reason he thought of how he should do this, it might be too much for him and them if he just walked in. A nice dramatic one would be nice, calling them with a spell right before he walked in. In spite of himself, he smiled slightly.  
  
*****************************  
  
He stood facing the hotel door in front of him. He had been for minuets. He could hear slight talking on the other side, giving him the satisfaction of knowing that they was still alive and reliving him of the thought of him having to look for them. He could hear a voice clearly now.  
"I don't care, George!" It was Hermione. "We still just can't forget about it. I'm going, with or without both of your help. I've already lost Ron, if I lose Harry, at least I'll know I done what I could to change that."  
The door in front of Harry opened, giving everyone in the motel room of a clear view of him. Hermione was the one who opened the door; she stared at him with his mouth half way open. George was in the very back of the room, leaning next to the window, his face was in shadow, so Harry couldn't see his face. Orcrist was sitting on the bed, wearing the same look as Hermione. And Harry himself didn't think he wore an expression.  
"Harry." Hermione breathed.  
  
********************************  
Harry was lying on the bed, breathless after telling his tell. Now he couldn't move, it had taken everything he had to speak, and his dignity had already been taking away by him breaking down when he started to talk about Sirius. Even now, after everyone had taken everything in and trying to figure out what to do next, Harry was still lying on the bed slightly crying. Hermione was sitting next to him, trying her best to comported him. But Harry knew nothing was going to help him. What could?  
Harry felt another hand on his shoulder, bigger than Hermione's. He didn't look up, but kept his eyes fixed on the wall next to him. "Harry." It was Orcrist. "I know it's hard, but we still have to get Ron."  
"I can't." Harry whispered. The subject had been on his mind for some time.  
"Then what are we..."  
"No, I mean I can't. I won't be able to go though something like that." What ever pride Harry had left was just taken away from him with those words. Admitting he was too weak to handle such a thing. Orcrist didn't say anything; Harry took that as I sign of understanding what Harry already knew. He heard the faint footsteps of Orcrist walking away.  
"We need to go soon anyways." George said, still standing by the window.  
Harry thought about what he would be going though in the next few days. Resurrecting Ron would be hard enough to handle, but he still had to tell his family, and then tell the whole wizarding world that Voldemort was still in action, that it was in fact not over with.  
He didn't know when he fell asleep, he was sure that his thoughts had went in with him. But he did not dream, or couldn't remember any. When he woke up, he felt more refreshed than he had in a long time. He opened his eyes and looked around himself. It was dark outside, the window was open without light and a light wind blowing lightly though. He didn't know were he was, it was a place he hadn't been before. No one was in the room with him, and the blankets were stacked on him with his shirt off.  
This time he knew what had happened, he didn't have to fake it for a dream. The room was bare except for a dresser with a mirror to his left and this bed. His bag was also lying right next to him with a glass of water on the floor. He realized for the first time that he was thirsty, and immediately reached out for it and took a long drink out of it.  
Not knowing what to do next, Harry lied back down without closing his eyes. He knew he would be in a new place every night for five days, waiting for the time were he would be meeting Fudge on the other side of the Diagon ally wall, hopefully with Ron. The door to his left opened and he couldn't see who walked in. Forgetting the urge to pretend to be asleep, he turned around on his back and looked at the person. It was Hermione, but her red had given Harry the thought that it may be Ron for a slight second.  
"Hi Harry." Hermione said in greeting. "How long you been awake?"  
"Not long." Harry said. "Where am I?"  
"Just a hotel in Diagon Ally, we thought the leaky cauldron might be pushing it so we choose a lesser known place."  
Harry smiled slightly. "Who's paying for all this? I take it we all have our own room."  
Hermione mirroid Harry's smirk. "We billed it to Fudge, just to see what he would do." Something else was on her mind, anyone could tell that with her, she didn't come in here for nothing, and her taking a seat on the bed next to Harry only proved this.  
"Where are the others?" He asked.  
"They went ahead and tried to find a good time and place to get Ron; his funeral is tomorrow so I thought it was a good idea."  
Harry nodded. "Why didn't you go?"  
"You should know. Anyways someone needed to stay behind and wait for you to wake up. You've been asleep for awhile."  
"How did I get here?"  
"Orcrist done some kind of spell, I don't know what it was but I will soon enough."  
Harry thought about this for a second then remembered a talk the two had a few days ago, before they had went back in time. "Do you still not agree?"  
"About what?" Her face gave away the sign that she already knew.  
"Us saving Ron like this, the whole time traveling thing."  
"I'll know when I see him tomorrow. It's going to be hard for me Harry, it really is."  
Harry nodded, understanding, but didn't say anything. She already knew he felt the same way.  
"Harry. I'm really sorry about Sirius." Harry then knew this is what she came in for, but again he said nothing, letting her follow it. "I know he was like a father to you, and you seemed to never be happier when you moved in with him, and now." She stopped and hid her face. Harry reached out and laid a hand on her shoulder.  
"I'll be ok, really." He said. "It will just take me awhile to." He stopped, not knowing what it was. He still felt bad about it, even devastated, but he couldn't let it stop him. "I'm sorry but I need to get started on a report to Fudge, it's going to take awhile."  
"I already done it, I thought it was the least I could do."  
Harry nodded. "Thank you."  
  
**************************************  
  
Three days later Harry woke up groggy and sore. Taking a look at his watch he had forgot to take off told him the time was after noon, and he was still tired. He rolled over off his back and discovered another pain in his side by the way he had slept. He left his eyes closed for a little bit, listened to the slow breathing on the bed next to him. Last night had been a small party of five, and the night had been fast.  
He finally forced his legs over the side of the bed and stood up quietly. Grabbing the discarded shirt on the floor he threw it over his head and then put on his glasses, bringing the room into view. It wasn't much different than the other hotels they had stayed in, plain and welcoming at the same time. He looked at the lump of blankets over on the other bed moving slowly up and down. He walked over next to the bed and shook the lump violently, stopping only when it gave signs of life.  
Ron poked his head out of the blankets, his eyes only half open.  
"Mourning Ron." Harry said.  
"That early?" Ron said gruffly, his voice had been bad ever sense they woke him up yesterday.  
"Not really. It never is."  
Ron cocked an eyebrow at Harry and moved back under the covers, hiding his entire body under the blankets. "I'll get up in a bit." Ron said, his voice muffled by the blankets.  
"Haven't you slept enough?" Harry asked, wondering if he should make a joke out of such a thing. A grunt being his only reply, Harry turned and walked out the door into a narrow wooden hallway. Light shining though the above window illuminated the huge amount of dust floating around. Harry turned left, heading in the direction of the stairs.  
Harry slowed his pace of walking when he heard some one walking up the stairs. Orcrist appeared at the head of the stairs in a few moments. He stopped when he saw Harry walking over to him. "Mourning Harry." He said.  
Harry nodded to him in reply.  
"Is he still cold?" Orcrist asked, wondering about Ron.  
Again Harry nodded, not saying anything.  
"I got a little something for that." Orcrist said while reaching into his robes. He pulled out a rather large vile of a colebolt blue liquid, it seemed very thick.  
"He's going to love drinking that." Harry commented, eyeing the vile.  
"Well. uh, he doesn't really drink it." Harry gave him a puzzled look. "He's got to bathe in it." Said Orcrist, sounding a little amused.  
"In only that?" Harry asked.  
"Mixed with some water of course. But he is going to wish he only had to drink it, supposed to be very hot..."  
Harry smiled slightly. "Tell the others I'm going to go find some breakfast OK?"  
"I will. Just make sure to stay out of the limelight. Oh, and Hermione is down at the Wand Light Café if you want to join her."  
Harry nodded his head for the third time and walked past Orcrist and down the stairs at a brisk pace. Two minuets later he sat down across from Hermione, her hair slightly askew. She looked up from her tea and smiled. "Mourning." She said.  
"Good mourning Hermione. Surprised you could get up this early after last night."  
Hermione blushed. "I'm paying for it now. Is he ok?"  
"Yea I suppose. I still don't think he's let it sunk in though."  
"Would you want it to?"  
Harry didn't answer, knowing he didn't need to. "Well, what about now?"  
"What?"  
"Are you happy about saving him now?"  
Hermione didn't talk for a long time, her eyes staring at her cup. "Of course I am Harry. I don't care if we just gave time an un-fixable tear, I'm glad we did."  
Harry's head tilted down to stare at the table, a slight smile still on his face.  
"You ok?" Hermione asked.  
"I had to trade one friend for another. I'm not sure I'm happy about it anymore. And I can't even do anything about it this time."  
This caught Hermione off guard, and she took a few moments to answer. "You can't think about it like that Harry. You had no way of knowing, and now it's too late."  
"I almost got you killed too." Harry said, shaking his head. "I almost got you all killed."  
"We never came because you told us to, or for you. We came because we all felt like getting Ron back, and a few other reasons. Don't take the blame like you do all the time. please."  
Harry didn't answer for a long time. They sat there in silence for a long time, not even glancing at each other. Both were surprised to hear someone sit down next to them. Harry look up to see Ron, looking at both of them awkwardly.  
"There is no way. Ron muttered under his breath. "That man is crazy."  
Harry smiled and looked over at Hermione. "Maybe it was worth it."  
  
END 


End file.
